


Home

by hiyatt12341



Series: Dreaming of a home [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nightmare, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), everyone other than Dream is basically mentioned, nightmare is in here but he’s more for getting revenge, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyatt12341/pseuds/hiyatt12341
Summary: 5 times Dream wanted to go home + 1 time He finally does
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreaming of a home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206914
Comments: 10
Kudos: 270





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare in this is basically in away Dream’s protector but not really. He just wants revenge on those who hurt Dream but he a dreamon so he goes to the extreme.

Dream stretched and laid down in the grass. He admired the warm sun, and the gentle breeze that swept over him. Closing his eyes, he sighed and relaxed, it’s been a few weeks since he’s been home but the treasures of the world called out to him and the thrill of exploring ran through his veins.

**Ping!**

He took out his communicator and smiled at the familiar message.

_GeorgeNotFound whispers to you: Come back home_

Dream smiled and whispered back.

_I’ll be back in a few days, I recently found a desert temple and village nearby. I’ll make sure to bring Sapnap and you something :)_

_Ugh whatever just don’t come back at the dead of night when everyone is sleeping._

_Anything for you George ;)_

_Idiot_

Another adventure could wait. Dream had his family waiting for him to come back and he wasn’t about to disappoint them.

-

“Come on duckling! Let’s go home.” Puffy called out to the open, seemingly to no one.

Someone landed besides her, “Okay mama.” Dream said while handing her an apple and flowers he had picked.

She looked at him gratefully and held his hand as they headed to the nether portal to go to her house. Under his mask, he was blushing at the fact that she referred to her house like it was also his home. It wasn’t right now but he hoped he could one day call it that.

-

“Dream, don’t you think we just should go home? C'mon man-“ Sapnap tried to stop his angry friend.

“No! Look at George’s house! He worked hard, and that little gremlin ruined it! He needs to be taught a lesson! To be controlled! Just because he’s a kid, we let him off for so much but to do this right after war? Again?!” Dream screamed.

His two friends looked startled. Was this their best friend, who they had grown up with? Maybe if they looked hard enough, they could’ve saw their friend falling from sanity as he paced around, mumbling something about revenge and control. Maybe they could’ve tried to bring him back before they decided to leave him to spiral.

So when his family turned their backs on him and left him to an empty community house, Dream’s thoughts turned darker and darker as they sought to blame the kid who took away his everything.

-

“Please, I just want to go home.” Tommy begged.

Dream’s hand twitched at the mention of a home. He wanted to go back to the time when he once had one before the stupid war. Before when he had his family and their warmth. The voice in his head was cruel and spoke for him, “You’ll get to go home once you learn to behave. Now put your stuff in the hole.”

“Dream-“

Dream growled, “Now Tommy!”

The darkness in his mind giggled and told him he did well, after all Tommy and his L'Manberg took away everything from him and now it’s time he took everything from him. A friend for a friend. A brother for a brother. A home for a home.

-

“You don’t see me trying to barge in your home- wait do you even have a house?” Techno asked.

Dream froze. Did he? Wasn’t his home with George and Sapnap? People who were waiting for him? But they hate him now so-

“I have a house!” He argued and they kept going back and forth, his voice getting higher and higher with each lie.

When he left, Dream whispered ~~whimpered~~ , “I have a home.”

-

They cheered at his downfall. They cheered as he was cuffed and thrown in prison, his once so called family and best friends. They started to him drag him to his cell ~~is this his home now?~~

“We can all go home now!” Tommy yelled as he and Tubbo celebrated.

Dream snapped his head at the word and snarled at the child, he cursed at all of them that there’s no such thing as a home, that they were the ones to ruin it, that they took it’s meaning away. The darkness in him screamed and yelled at all of them, it began to plot their demise, and shouted how it no longer wanted to be their scapegoat. The others could only looked at him like he was delusional as he was dragged away.

-

It’s been so long since he’s been in his cell. He’s been left to rot after they figured out Tommy was alive and he revived Wilbur and Schlatt. But he smiled, he had a roof over his head and food came every once in awhile. He was in the comfort of his home! His drawings of people and blurred faces waited for him to wake up and talk to them, they were his family and they always soothed him when his mind wondered what life outside his home was like and caused panic when he thought of losing his safe place. The man looked around his pretty room, he recently painted his black walls to a pretty red to match his lava wall! He was so happy and talked with his family of paper, who complemented and praised his work and his new walls. It didn’t matter that he felt lightheaded after words, it looked so pretty and made the room feel more comfortable!

But imagine his surprise when his lava wall suddenly opened ~~has it always been able to do that?~~ and he saw new faces across the way. He looked at them in awe as a platform formed a bridge and a group of people walked across.

He didn’t notice their faces becoming pale and form in horror at the sight in front of them. When they made it to where he was, one of them threw up at the smell of old blood and some gagged.

“Dream?” The one with goggles reached out to him.

He tilted his head and smiled and took the out stretched hand like a handshake, “Dream? Hi Dream, Nice to meet you! My name is Euneiro. Well at least that’s what Nighty said before he got bored and left. Have you seen him? I hope he comes back home.” Dream rambled, ignoring the flinches of the others.

He started talking to the group not noticing as they looked at him like he was insane as he introduced them to his paper family and show them around his room. Dream stopped when he heard their concerned chatter and asked what was wrong.

“Oh sorry did you want something to eat or drink? There’s only a few more potatoes and I don’t have any cups so you’ll have to use your hands to-“

A hand landed on his shoulder, a devil held him in place and stopped him, “Dream, were here to take you out of this place. We can all go home-“

Dream flinched back, his breathing quickened. They wanted to take him? But this place was safe, it was warm, his family was here why would they take him away from his- , “My name isn’t Dream and this is my home!” He screamed.

“Dre-“ another hand reached out.

He snarled and bit at it. Satisfaction filled him as the other flinched back with a pained yell. Nighty would be proud. He would tell Dream that if others try to hurt him, to hurt them back.

“Get out! Leave me alone! GET OUT!” he screamed. They weren’t going to take his home away, not again. **NOT AGAIN.**

He thrashed and bit at them, screaming his lungs out. Notagain **notagainnotagain.**

“Sam, get the potions. Someone hold him down!” The one with wings said.

His body couldn’t fight the person holding him down, he loss a lot of blood to cover the walls and the strength he once had wasn’t there anymore. Dream tried his best to defend against his attackers but potions were forced down his throat and had no choice to give up. He could barely even stay awake and only could watch as they carried him away from everything that he once knew. He cried and tried to push himself off the one wearing a bandana, who carried him.

“Please, stop. Let me stay. I want to go home” he begged weakly and held his hand out to his red room.

Sam shook his head and pressed a button and Dream sobbed as he watched the red curtain drop and cover the opening, “Don’t take it away again. I’ll be good. I just want a home. Why are you taking it away again?”

Some of the group let out a choked noise. The lady with horns and fluffy hair, who had tears running down her face, took his hand, smiled and said, “We’re bringing you back dear. Let’s go home together, my little duckling.”

Dream choked on his breath at warmth that flooded him for the first time in a long time, and it was like all he needed was to hear those words again, to have someone to hold his hand again, and he didn’t know it. He felt a weight lift off him so Dream smiled and relaxed. He could let go now, he was going home. His real home.

_A light filled his world and he blinked opened his eyes to see his family waving happily and yelling his name. They were waiting for him and he didn’t want to keep them waiting so he ran to the small house and hugged his loved ones. He felt at peace, he was finally home._

.

..

...

“...Dream?”

“This isn’t funny. Wake up muffin head.”

“He isn’t breathing! Quickly, start compressions, we have to get him healing potions-“

“We don’t have any!”

“This isn’t a time to play pranks. We were suppose to go home together, duckling...”

“Dream, please! Come back!”

“George... He’s gone-”

“Don’t touch me! ...Dream...come back home...”

**Author's Note:**

> Euneiro basically means “Good Dreams”. Props to anyone who got that.


End file.
